Zack's Last Stand
by finalfantasyvii.info
Summary: A short story about the final hours of Zack Fair, as written by the the members of www.finalfantasyvii.info


As Zack Fair sat in the truck, with the radio basting out some song called "Do the Chocobo" by some band that he had never heard of, he thought about his life so far. It had been an interesting one to say the least. After joining SOLDIER at the age of 14, he had trained under his mentor, Angeal Hewley, until he had managed to make 1st Class, the highest rank you could get.

Afterwards, Genesis had deserted, taking many of the 3rd and 2nd Class with him. Angeal had done a runner, with Lazard following shortly afterwards (said to be about financial reasons). But the thing that had truely changed his life was the Nibelheim incedent, where Sephiroth, the great hero, had been told that he was a monster, and so had burnt the town to the ground.

However, Cloud had saved the day, using his superhero strength to kill Sephiroth with his Buster Sword, by pushing him into the Mako reacter. Despite this, they had been captured by Hojo, and subjcted to horrible experiaments for 4 years. Fortunatly, Zack and Cloud had managed to escape, and were now on the run from Shinra.

However, that was in the past. Him and Cloud were going to start a new life in Midgar, and they could both forget everything, and just relax.

Life was going swell at this moment.

Zack: "Hey... What are you doing once we reach Midgar?"

(No response, apart from a groan)

Zack: "Well, first of all, we need to get some money, huh."

(turning to the cab)

Zack: "Hey pops, do you know any business that I'll be able to do?"

Driver: "What are you saying? You need to try out everything while you're still young"

Driver: "Go through many hardships while you're still young, and find that path of yours."

Zack: "'Everything' so he says."

Zack: "Not much of a help, huh?"

Zack wondered what he could do, squatting as he thought.

Zack: (out loud) "Oh yeah, thats right!"

Zack: "I have a lot of knowledge and skills that other people don't have, right?"

Zack: "All right. I've made up my mind! I'll open up a business that does everything!"

Driver: "Hey, you... were you listening to anything what I've said?"

Zack: "Troublesome things, and dangerous things... I'm gonna become a mercenary!."

Zack: "I'm going to make a fortune!"

(turning to Cloud)

Zack: "Hey Cloud... "

(no response)

Zack: "What are you going to do?"

(no response)

Zack: "I'm just kidding."

Zack: "I won't do a thing like abandon you."

Zack: "We're friends, right?"

(no response)

Zack: "We're going to open a business that does everything. Do you understand, Cloud?"

(Some time later)

Zack dragged Cloud off the back of the wagon as it stopped to let them off, and they started on their way. After walking for some time (the driver's business was in Kalm, totally the opposite direction), Zack began to get bored of having one sided convosations with drugged friend, so he got out his iphone, and played some Pacman.

However, Zack heard footsteps behind him, so he dragged Cloud behind the rocky walls; standing up in the deser surrounding Midgar; to protect him from the thousands of Soldiers waiting up ahead for their arrival. Zack stepped out from behind the walls and began to walk in the direction of the Soldiers. As he got nearer the Soldiers began to aim at him and he stopped at a fair distance. Then the heavens opened. Rain pored and lightning flashed, but Zack didn't care.

Zack: "The price of freedom is steep"

He then took his gigantic Buster Sword from his back and held it as his former instructor once did - his leant his head against it.

Zack: "Embrace your dreams," his wispered "and, whatever happens, protect your honor - AS SOLDIER!"

And he charged.

He fought against a multitude of foes, mostly Shinra Grunts, but also a few Captains that had superior training. His sword was cutting them down easily, but they just kept on coming relentlessly. His muscles were beginning to ache, and he was cut and brused from all the foes that surrounded him.

After a while, he collapsed to the floor from exhaustion. As his fell, he saw a sword come down, and darkness surrounded him.

Cloud Strife was a young Shina Grunt who had joined the army to be the best of the best - to be a 1st Class Soldier. But he failed, and was ashamed for it. This, he believed later in life, was the main reason he was very suseptiable to the effects of Mako poisioning when he was captured by Hojo. He was in a state of nothingness for five years, not knowing where he was, or what was being done to him.

But now, something changed. He became aware of the fact that there was a battle, and that he was in a desert somewhere. And there were yells as somebody fought them. It sounded strangly familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it...

And then, as if it had been a dream, the shouts ended and all was quiet, apart from the rain and thunder. Slowly gaining his strength, Cloud dragged himself over to where the fighting had taken place, only to discover that there was a man in a tattered uniform. There were numerous cuts all over his body, and several gun wounds in his chest. As he got closer, he heard a groan.

Zack: Cloud...you're alive...I'm glad you are.

Then Cloud remember, although vaguely. He was Zack, and he was the constant voice in his head during those five years, giving him hope for the future and direction on what to do next.

Cloud: Same here. I have a Potion, you should take it.

Zack: No...Cloud. It's too...late for me.

(He lifts the handle of the Buster Sword)

Zack: Cloud...listen to me. (Hands the sword to him) I want you...you live out...both our dreams. Understand?

(Cloud nods, tears beginning to form. As his does so, Zack's head goes to one side, and doesn't move. Cloud notices, and screams out loud towards the sky).

Cloud: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(He reluctantly picks up the sword, and drags it behind him. As he does so, and ray of sunshine pierces through the clouds, and strikes Zack. He looks peaceful).


End file.
